


Shining In the Starlight

by ClydeW



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Comfort, FTM, Feminine Reader, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, basically a comfort fic for myself, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydeW/pseuds/ClydeW
Summary: This is more for myself than anyone but I figured someone might enjoy it. you're the princess, except you're trans and are actually a prince. Eugene tries to help you through a moment of dysphoria. this is set for people who are trans, but are also kinda feminine.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shining In the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> please keep any distasteful or rude comments to yourself, this is merely a comfort fic I wrote for myself when I was feeling dysphoric. its no where near canon but I hope whoever decides to read this enjoys it <3  
> this is also really short compared to my other works, it was just kinda written in the moment. still, I hope you like it!

You sat on your bed inside the castle, your head buried into your hands and your knees curled up into your chest. You sat facing away from the door, oblivious to the small squeak it made as the hinges opened and closed. Boots clicked against the tile flooring, moving closer towards you on the bed. You curled into yourself more, trying to hide from whoever was approaching.

“...blondie?” Eugene leaned against one of the bedposts, not wanting to startle you. He waited for you to look up at him, but when you never did he moved closer, sitting down on the bed next to you.

“Sunshine what’s wrong?” he asked, gently running his fingers through your short hair.  
You muffled something into your knees, sniffling in between each couple of words. A piece of Eugene's heart broke when he heard you trying your best to silence a cry.

“Sweetheart I can't hear you when you’re all curled up like that,” Eugene spoke softly. He wanted to just pull you into his arms and protect you from whatever was hurting you so badly, but he gave you your space and was letting you handle this at your own speed. The last thing he would ever want to do is make you feel pressured at a time like this.

With one big deep breath, you shot your head up and looked at Eugene. Fresh tears pooled in your eyes, old ones stained your blushed cheeks, and your eyes were completely bloodshot from rubbing them too much.

“What if this isn't who I'm meant to be?” you repeated from before, staring into Eugene's eyes the whole time you spoke. He reached forward to grab you and you collapsed into his chest, crying your eyes out while trying to hold on to him as if he was your savior in your storm of tears. Eugene pulled you into his lap and cradled you, enveloping you in his arms. He stroked your hair while you cried, patiently waiting for you to calm down enough so you could speak. Once your cries had turned into small sniffles he responded to your question.

“What on earth do you mean, sunshine?” he asked, pulling you away from his chest just enough so he could see you, brushing the hair that had fallen in front of your face away as well.

“I mean…” you took a deep breath in, trying to steady your words. “I mean what if I'm supposed to be a princess like everyone wants me to be?” the room fell silent after you spoke, making you regret ever saying them out loud. You were too scared to even look at Eugene, afraid that your worst fear would come true and he would agree with you.

“...(y/n). Sunshine, do you feel like a princess?” Eugene broke the silence, running a few fingers through your hair. You knew the answer to his question, it was easy. But you had a hard time saying it.

“But what if everyone’s right?” you looked up at him, tears pooling in your eyes again. Eugene’s eyes held nothing but love and acceptance.

“Sure, everyone may think you were meant to be a princess, but what do you think, (y/n)? What does your heart tell you?” you looked away again, staring at all of your paintings on the walls of your room, most of which portrayed Eugene adventuring around with a boy, a boy in a purple dress with long golden hair.

“But wouldn’t dating a girl just be easier for you? I hear how people talk…” you trailed the end of your sentence, letting the words slip into the air.

“Aw sweetheart, do you really think that matters to me? All that I care about is that you’re happy. Whether that's as a prince or a princess doesn't matter to me.” Eugene picked you up into his arms and nuzzled his face into your mess of hair. You giggled a little at that, which made Eugene smile.

“Even a prince with dresses and no shoes?” you asked, smiling at Eugene. His heart soared with happiness that you were smiling again.

“Especially a prince with no shoes. And no one pulls off a ball gown like you do, sunshine.” he booped your nose, and you giggled again.

“I love you so much (y/n). And whether you're a princess or a prince will never change that.” he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

“I love you too, Eugene."


End file.
